Meditando
by Noel Moon
Summary: Existen situaciones donde el pensar no sirve de nada, situaciones en que incluso el más frio de los corazones se deja llevar.... por ejemplo el AMOR


Meditando  
  
By: ^Nóel Malfoy^  
  
Miento si digo que te comprendo. Miento si digo que me comprendo. Siempre acabo mintiendo. ocultándotelo todo. ocultándomelo. Pero hazme caso, es por tu bien. ¿solo es por eso?  
  
Oigo tus sigilosos pasos. Ahí vienes. Hace unos días que no eres la misma. Sé que te ocurre. Estas así desde que murió Okina. Sabe Dios que me gustaría consolarte. Pero por tu bien, no lo hago. Para proteger tu sonrisa, que con el tiempo volverá a florecer radiante, mi pequeña. Debo protegerla del veneno que es mi ser.  
  
Como cada día, ahí estas tú. Dispuesta a regalarme el placer de, simplemente, tu presencia. Dejas la bandeja frente a mi, y comienzas a servirme.  
  
Será mejor que no pequeña, no me mires con ojos suplicantes de un gracias, porque no puedo dártelo. Una leve inclinación de cabeza bastara.  
  
Sigue con la ceremonia del té, rezo para que no me mires. Porque si lo haces te darás cuenta de cómo te estoy mirando yo, con extrema dulzura, amor sincero. Y de nuevo, la angustia. Angustia de amarte y no poder hacerlo. Quererte y no poder demostrártelo. No lo mereces mi pequeña.debería gritarte un te amo. Desearía decírtelo mil veces al día. Pero tu. tu, mi ángel, mereces algo más.  
  
Temo contagiarte de mi tristeza, mi soledad. ¿Qué haría el mundo sin tu sonrisa? ¿Cómo se atrevería a salir el sol sin verse animado por ella? ¿Cómo podría yo seguir viviendo esta vida? Esta vida nacida para sufrirla sin disfrutarla. no merezco disfrutar de nada. ni siquiera de tu presencia. Por eso con un leve gesto de mi mano te pido que te vayas.  
  
Me entregas la taza y te levantas. Cierro mis ojos con tristeza. Abro uno de ellos lentamente. No se por qué, sigues ahí. Todavía no te has ido. Estoy de espaldas a ti, de modo que no puedo ver que estas haciendo. Me giro pesadamente. Estas de pie, con el rostro entre tus manos. Estás llorando. A mi memoria llega una frase que leí en un libro. "No existe fuego que no derrita el hielo. Ni corazón que no se ablande con unas lágrimas".  
  
- Misao, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Una sola pregunta que englobaba muchas otras. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Lloras por algo? ¿Lloras. por alguien? Lloras por Okina... Muchos sentimientos. Más de los jamás expresados por mi.  
  
Aún no me respondes. Sigues inmóvil, sollozando. Tus lágrimas son superiores a mi moral, que es la que me ata y me recuerda que debo estar lejos de ti, para no herirte. No puedo soportarlo más. Mi corazón se ha librado de la presión de mi tristeza. Ha roto sus cadenas. Se expresa con libertad. Le pasa por encima a mi mente y toma el control de mi cuerpo.  
  
Sin darme cuenta estoy de pie, frente a ti. Tomo tus manos empapadas en lágrimas entre las mías, y deposito un suave beso sobre ellas. Por un momento dejas de llorar para mirarme con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Te ha disgustado mi gesto? No debí haberlo hecho. Suelto lentamente tus manos. Y con un dejo de tristeza y arrepentimiento vuelvo a sentarme.  
  
Pero.¿qué ocurre? Siento un calor en mi espalda, el más agradable jamás sentido. Tus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello. Tu sollozo continúa y más lágrimas aún ruedan por tus ojos. Mi pequeña. no sabes en que lío me estas metiendo. No sabes de que manera actúas sobre mí. Mi corazón, vuelve a tomar el control.  
  
Sin terminar de incorporarme te levanto del suelo por la cintura y te acomodo en mi regazo. Te abrazas con fuerza a mi cuello. Refugias tu hermoso rostro en mi pecho y tus lloros siguen, ahora más tranquilos. Acaricio tus mejillas siguiendo el rastro que por ellas dejan tus lágrimas. Deslizo mis dedos entre el oscuro pelo que comete la injusticia de ocultar tus preciosos ojos. Tus sollozos se apagan y dan paso a un rítmico y suave respirar. Te has quedado dormida.  
  
Te llevo hasta tu habitación. Dejo tu liviano cuerpo sobre el futon. Te cubro con la manta y acomodo tu almohada. En sueños te remueves y una pequeña sonrisa acude a tus labios mientras susurras mi nombre. Yo también sonrío. Acaricio por última vez tu rostro y me despido de ti robándote un beso.  
  
Está anocheciendo. De vuelta a la sala donde medito me detengo un momento para contemplar el atardecer. Una melancólica sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Hoy, una vez más, tan solo quise imaginar que era capaz de decirte te amo.  
  
Fin  
  
Hola!! ^.^ Pensé en escribir este fanfic mientras escuchaba la canción "Y sólo se me ocurre amarte" de Alejandro Sanz, a quien admiro mucho. Y tengo pensado raptar algún día! Muajajajaja! ) Si teneis la ocasión de escucharla, hacedlo! Si queries hacerme un gran favor y mandarme una opinión, os lo agradeceré eternamente! (No espereis que os lo agradezca con dinero o regalos.) Ah, y os doy mi palabra de que os remitiré una respuesta! Aunque solo sea para decir "gracias" o "te podrías haber ahorrado el comentario!" Muajajaja! ;P  
  
Atte:  
  
^Nóel Malfoy^ (La estrella añil) aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com 


End file.
